Early
by wontbejudged
Summary: My attempt in make a creepypasta. One sided Originalshipping?


Early ~Pokemon ~Fanfic

Warning: Onesided MxM and Weird Plot Line

After a long day of battling and training, Red practically fell on the cave floor. Immediately when in contact with the cold floor, He draped a blanket over himself and put his arms out for his Pikachu. The yellow rodent ran towards him and landed safely in his trainers arms. Red snuggled his little friend and closed his eyes. He was going to have a big day tomorrow and needed his rest. Why? Because tomorrow was the day Green visits and the first day he has seen him in 6 months since he got here. That was special enough to go to bed early, Besides he needs the time to think of what to say to his rival/best friend/crush and why the sudden text from him saying he was coming.

Green: I know that I haven't made any contact since you went up that fucking mountain and I'm sorry for that. I have a lot to say to you so, I have off on Sunday, I'll visit you then.

Red just hoped that when Green got here tomorrow they could resolve all this rival shit and maybe Red could confess his feelings for him.

But how?

He didn't really know anything about this stuff and it was hard for him. He tried to confess dozens of times but every time he chickened out or he was interrupted either it be Green or someone else. It drove him crazy and now he just needed to do it before he went totally insane.

As he tried his best to sleep, he couldn't. Pikachu cuddled up to him already asleep and having his favorite blanket wrapped around him, Plus the fact he was totally exhausted. Just Green, How could he tell him after so many years of rivalry and the fact he knew him all his life. What if he was rejected and Green hated him forever. Not that it didn't already feel like Green hated him but he was visiting him so that was a good sign. As he layed there having that weird feeling again, thinking about him, he heard a rustle from out of the cave. He lifted his head up, looking for a few seconds before deciding it was just the wind or wild pokemon. He snuggled Pikachu again and put his head down, going back to what he was doing beforehand. Laying down and thinking of the cute green eyed boy. It was only seconds later he heard another noise that sounded like panting. He looked up again and saw a shadow of a person?, Coming towards the cave. His heart began to race and he looked wide eyed at the shadow until someone was standing in front of the cave panting.

He was about to have a heart attack until he started to notice the person's features, Mostly his hair being the give away.

Red smiled "You're early"

"I couldn't wait any longer" Green announced before taking out a shiny butcher knife

Red confused at what was happening, looked at Green with a sideways glance. "What's that for?"

"Everything" Green stated while sharpening the knife.

Red starting to get a little worried and with a shaky voice he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about all the pain you put me through" Green stated getting a little closer to Red.

Red, eyes wide looked at Green, pushing back tears. "What are you talking about? If this is a joke Green, Its not funny"

"Its not. Now wake up Pikachu and tell him to go."

"Wait. Why?" Red asked, worry in his voice.

"Just do it!" Green snarled

Red looked at Green and then Pikachu. "No" He stated flatly

Green a bit frustrated knew how to get Red to let go of the creature and release him. Green put his hand on Reds shoulder and looked at him with a reassuring half smile. "Trust me." He stated blankly and like putty in his hands, Red obeyed. "Pikachu!" He shook the creature awake and told the creature to let him have some privacy. Pikachu full of concern, looking at Green decided to leave them be.

Once Pikachu was out of sight, Red looked back at Green. What was Green planning on doing? and why did he release Pikachu just because Green asked him to? His heart beating a mile a minute while staring at the pools of emerald, he remained dazed and speechless. "Stay silent" Green ordered, holding the knife securely in his hands. Red just stared, This looked really bad but still he stayed still and silent. He could trust Green, He had too. Green then sat the knife and took out a pair handcuffs. "Give me your hands" Green asked and Red without hesitation did what Green told him. "Good, your being cooperative" Green said with a slight smile on his face. "Do exactly as I instruct you. No matter what, got it?" Green asked and Red shook his head 'yes' He could trust Green, He could. No matter how weird or bad it got. "Don't scream, Don't kick, Just let me" Green stated, now hovering over Red.

He gulped before shaking his head yes again. Green smiled and took off Red's sweatshirt and shirt. 'Green is undressing me!' Red could feel the blush and before he could start to enjoy the moment he felt something sharp scratching at his body. Looking down at this chest he saw Green writing on him with a knife. He almost forgot about that. Why was Green doing this to him? He could feel every cut and it stung. He wanted to move away but Green said not to move so he didn't.

After what seemed to long Green stopped and read what he had wrote "Grandpa, Raticate, Champion, Leaf" Red looked down and could see the writing on his chest. Why would Green do that?

Red looked at Green with a confused glance and Green immediately answered his expression. "You really don't get it, do you?" Green asked, Red just shook his head. "Of course, Whatever this doesn't change a thing" Green said taking the knife again, which really started to freak Red out. Causing Green to take some bigger measures Green started to comfort Red. "Shhh..Its okay" Green said holding Red like he actually mattered to him. Red immediately hugged back, Slipping his arms over Green being careful not to hit the chain of the handcuffs on him. Soon letting a few tears fall as he did so. "I love you" Red whispered into Greens ear as he held him even tighter than before, causing more tears to fall.

"Shhh its okay, I'm here, i'm here" Green assured him continuing to comfort him. After those words Green said, Red couldn't help but hold him tighter, Making his eyes shut. Letting all his emotions come out at once just with one simple hug. "Red?" Green asked as he cupped his face basically forcing Red to look at him. "It's Okay" He said once more as he took the large knife he had been holding behind his back and struck it down on Red.

He continued to stab or slice any body part he could before he knew there was no way Red could be alive. "Faggot" Green stated coldly before he got up and looked both ways before disappearing into the cold mountain air.


End file.
